Misión aceptada
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Heero & Relena]] .:: LEMON ::. Oneshot.... Tuvo tantas misiones de guerra en su corta vida, más ahora tiene una propia, la más importante.... amar y proteger a la única persona que ha creído siegamente en él... Relena.


**_Misión aceptada....._**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por**_: _****Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Benditos oscuridad y silencio, ambos, imperantes en la gran habitación; el primero es opacado por el fino rostro de una chica... la chica a la que él observa desde hace horas, mientras que el silencio es roto tan solo por aquel débil pero constante sonido que emiten las manecillas del reloj al avanzar segundo a segundo.....

Contra todo lo que realmente es su deber de soldado.... de asesino, le perdonó la vida a esta mujer, a la única persona que sabe que es el piloto de uno de los Gundams:... Relena.

Según las ordenes, debía matar a quien pudiera de alguna forma interferir o afectar la misión que le fue asignada. Pero... no pudo. No es que no intentase, que no quisiera matarla; lo quiso hacer en repetidas ocasiones y sencillamente no lo llevo a cabo.

Ahora la tiene por cuarta vez entre sus brazos, dormida.... desnuda.

Con suma tranquilidad, alzando ligeramente la mano derecha, sostiene con esta la mejilla de la apacible durmiente. Un suspiro de cansancio emerge de los entreabiertos labios de la joven; con temor a incomodarla retira la piel de su mano de aquel hermoso rostro que descansa sobre su pecho varonil, a cambio, comienza a deslizar las inquietas manos una vez más para rozar con estas la sensible piel al descubierto de la chica rubia.

Obteniendo una respuesta a sus insistentes movimientos, ella abre parcialmente sus brillantes ojos para visualizarlo, antes que nada, a él.... sonríe. Una sonrisa ligera que emana ternura, implorando que la misma sea regresada por la otra persona.

Pero no es así, no del todo, tan solo la estrecha con más fuerza de la utilizada anteriormente. Haciendo que su aterciopelada y blanquizca piel tuviese contacto con la del joven.

El soldado comienza a acariciarla sin descanso logrando percibir los escalofríos que la chica experimenta con cada roce entre las ásperas palmas de las manos del joven y la tibia piel pegada a su figura.

Yuy la hace suspirar un par de veces y después, sin avisar, la toma con brusquedad haciendo que su cuerpo quede de espaldas al de él; confundida, asustada, gira su rostro y mirada hasta encontrarse con los del que podría considerarse su atacante, pudiendo observarlo con ese semblante suyo de pureza, que a pesar de estar relacionada con este sujeto, aun conserva.

Al sentir esa pesada confusión e inocencia, Heero se siente dudar retractándose poco después...

* Lo siento. *

Alcanza a decir apenas disminuye la fuerza que aplicaba a sus brazos. La joven le sonríe admirada al mismo tiempo que le abraza con suavidad, haciéndole sentir lo que la gente común describe como cosquillas en el estomago; pero ella parece no notarlo, y esto es porque a lo largo de toda la noche, desde que se conocen, desde que se encontraron por primera vez, no demostró emoción o expresión alguna al estar a su lado.

El muchacho devuelve el abrazo con sumo cuidado temiendo lastimarla; recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la fémina, se pregunta que le hizo esta mujer, ¿por qué parece estar hechizado con su presencia?. En qué demonios ha estado pensando en compartir su cama en más de una ocasión?.

* Te quiero. *

Un par de palabras que susurra en el oído del joven, lo hacen olvidarse de todas las preguntas y enfrentarla, indefenso contra aquella frase; no puede defenderse porque aun no sabe como hacerlo.

Toda vez que la joven hace emerger de sus lindos labios palabras tan hermosas y profundas como las anteriores, sencillamente lo deja sin armas en la pelea que lleva con ella; así es como cayó en sus redes; así es como se enredó con ella en la cama aquella vez, las siguientes y esta.... así es como siente por ella lo que siente ahora.

Con la seda de ambas manos femeninas toma el rostro del joven entre aquellas para sostenerlo y acariciarlo con tranquilidad característica solo de ella y semejante solo con la tranquilidad de la brisa de la madrugada.

Otro tipo de caricias tocan el cuerpo del piloto llegando hasta su corazón, son palabras que emergen desde el fondo del alma de la chica.

Esas palabras lo envuelven con su ternura y lo incitan a continuar la historia que comenzaron hace algunos meses y que, a pesar de haber continuado durante algunas noches, aun sigue inconclusa. Cuando esta mujer duerme con Yuy, parece adueñarse de él más y más.

La primera vez que la vio; aquella ocasión en que le juro matarla y la primera vez que salió con ella, no tenia la menor idea de que alguna noche, una muy cercana, ambos terminarían en la cama, pero.... cada vez le era más difícil despedirse de la joven.

Más aun, se sorprendió a si mismo cuando al otro día de que la tuviera por vez primera, pensara: "¡Que fabulosa mujer!". Se atrevió a no ahogar sus deseos y sentimientos para así meterse en la cama con él.

Ahora el hombre toma el control al acercar sus sedientos labios a los de Relena, rozándolos con una lentitud que solo demuestra en la cama, o al planear una misión que lleva a cabo en tiempo record.

La besa, primero con tranquilidad y poco después con una pasión que crece segundo a segundo. Y pareciera que sus cuerpos más pegados no podían estar aunque aun no la había penetrado.

Sin dejar de acariciar los labios de la joven, Heero guía sus desesperadas manos por todo el cuerpo de esta, sintiendo en especial su parte favorita de la figura de Relena: sus senos; pequeños, suaves al tacto sencillo de sus ansias, pero tensos al recibir la piel masculina constantemente.

El hecho de recorrer su piel cuantas veces le place da como resultado un sin número de sonidos placenteros por parte de la chica.

No lo entiende.

La forma en que la hija del viceministro Darlian externa sus emociones y sensaciones, porque el mismo nunca lo ha hecho, no sabe como. Aunque pareciere que la joven le esta enseñando como hacerlo.

Le ha enseñado a quererla, a aceptarla y perdonarle la vida.... le ha enseñado tantas cosas... le ha enseñado a ser algo así como un humano. Lo ha enseñado a desearla sabiendo que el deseo conduce al amor.

¿Amor?. Qué es eso?... nunca lo ha sabido y cada vez que intenta preguntárselo a la joven ella esquiva las preguntas y lo besa con insistencia. A cambio, lo llena de dulces sensaciones que acarician el malherido cuerpo, tanto física como espiritualmente; doblegándolo, si, lo vuelve frágil ante ella y aun así lo permite... lo disfruta.

Relena es la primera persona que lo trata con guantes de seda, que le brinda cariño, que le ha dado noches inolvidables desde aquella vez que todo aquel deseo contenido se desbordo.

Desnuda, tal como lo hace ahora, pues horas atrás probaron sus cuerpos mutuamente; pudiendo jactarse de ser el único que conoce ese secreto de mujer que tanto le atrae: su tierna desnudes.

Descargando besos sobre sus pechos, cierra los ojos permitiendo que la magia de su compañía lo envuelva, porque a su lado sueña que es normal. Un individuo que no vive solo por y para la guerra, aunque no sea así.

La erección va tomando fuerza conforme insiste en besar la totalidad de su cuerpo; la siente temblar y al mirarla solo puede notar el rubor imperante en su lindo rostro.

* ¿Qué demonios me hiciste?. *

Después de apenas tocar los delicados labios femeninos con los suyos y dejar escapar un brillo de emoción de sus ojos, Heero le pregunta algo que aun carece de respuesta para él.

Ella le sonríe con ligereza mientras guía sus pequeñas manos al pecho del joven para empujarlo suavemente hacia atrás, haciéndolo recostar sobre la acojinada y cómoda cama que sostiene ambos cuerpos; la chica se arrodilla sobre el colocando sus largas piernas a los costados.

Con suma paciencia y lentitud acerca su cuerpo al de Yuy, permitiendo que el miembro, totalmente elevado al aire, de este ingrese en su cuerpo conforme ella misma va bajando las caderas para permitirle el acceso.

Los agitados movimientos y sonidos desesperados por parte de la joven lo contagian y no logran más que hacer que el chico se involucre mas en esta relación.

El cuerpo masculino comienza a sudar al sentir el fondo de la intimidad femenina apretándole y reteniéndole ahí, con ella, con desesperación.

La chica se doblega un poco recostándose sobre su amante permitiéndole así percibir el agradable aroma de su largo cabello.

Ya lo había olvidado... el que ha aprendido varias expresiones a su lado, así, el chico cambia estas de sorpresa por unas de relajación o ternura. La siente respirar agitada sin poder reprimir los sonidos que emergen de sus labios y que llegan hasta sus oídos por tenerlos cerca de su linda boca.

Entierra, sin pensarlo, las agujas de sus manos en los hombros al mismo tiempo que su respiración se torna más ruidosa. Así, Heero la sujeta de tal forma que el rostro de la joven quede frente al suyo para besarlo sin reservas.

Aceptó ser su amante, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar de que forma afectaría su vida. Ahora solo se enfoca en provocarle sensaciones de gozo; que su cuerpo sienta un mar de emociones... lográndolo, a lo largo de varios minutos y frenéticas penetraciones, logra que un deseado orgasmo la recorra por completo.

Le gusta hacerle eso. Le agrada verla gemir al extremo del cansancio; que su delgada y apetecible figura femenina se retuerza ya sea de bajo o sobre su cuerpo, y que lo abrace y lo bese con desesperación durante estos momentos de locura. Porque sexo perfecto nunca faltará, y solo existe el que pueda experimentar con esta mujer... con su Relena.

El cálido aliento de la cansada chica toca la cara del joven, pidiéndole que no se detenga ahora.

Guiado por lo que considera el instinto del placer, sale de su cuerpo para tan solo tatuar de besos su entera silueta. Sin saber la razón, acerca los hambrientos labios a la entrepierna de la joven para probarla por primera vez, sorprendiéndose a si mismo y de paso a su pareja.

Loco sediento de ella, explora su intimidad con gran entusiasmo y ansias que parece jamás se apagaran. Dejando salir al extremo su otro "yo", deseoso de todo lo que representa esta mujer.

La sujeta con fuerza al mismo tiempo que hunde su rostro en ella para degustar aquel nuevo sabor, ese sabor a mujer tan característico solo de Relena... este sabor que le agrada.

* Oh, ah... Heero !. *

La escucha suplicar por más de sus caricias; estando hipnotizado por la nueva sensación de la humedad que el mismo le provocó. Ingresando con su curiosa lengua al interior para clavarla lo más profundo posible, logrando extraer más de ella; haciéndola temblar como si fuera de frío pero lo hace de amor.

Yuy se aleja de aquel exquisito lugar solo para ahora probar delirante el sabor de su boca. Besándola con frenesí, cual adicto a un vicio que lo corroe por dentro y le provoca dolor si no intenta saciarlo.

Así une sus labios a los de Darlian sin intención alguna de alejarlos de ahí porque siente asfixiarse sin ellos.

Heero se separa apenas por milímetros después de un rato y ....

* ¡ Eres deliciosa !. *

Le confiesa. El sabor de la mujer que en ella había, y que aun permanece en su paladar, es su favorito, sinceramente no planea probar a otra mujer.

El chico vuelve a deslizar sus manos por la suave piel femenina.... se detiene. Mira ambas manos dejando así que surja la confusión; ¿Es correcto que continúe?, puede tener una vida tranquila a su lado?..... ¿Qué tanto la merece a ella?.

* Heero !... *

Su nombre a sido susurrado por los pequeños y rosados labios de Relena quien lo mira triste y curiosa a la vez. ¿Por qué se detiene?. Mientras, la mirada del joven no ha cambiado, sigue con el semblante característico de enfado, pero en esencia hay algo distinto en su ser.

Tiene miedo.... y con este miedo levanta la mano derecha hacia ella para tomar aquel fino rostro con la palma; la acaricia y la abrasa, recargando su cansada frente sobre los senos de la chica.... suspira. Busca consuelo en la dulce e inocente persona que se encuentra frente a él, desea que le contagie un poco de su inocente pureza, pureza que Heero Yuy, a su corta edad, desconoce.

Suaves caricias sobre su alborotado cabello lo hacen verla a los ojos.... le esta sonriendo, ¿por qué?.

* Continua, por favor. *

Las pupilas del chico se dilatan; ¿Cómo es posible que ella lo desee?. No la merece.

Pero no importando y quizás no sabiendo lo que el chico piensa en estos momentos, ella le besa con tranquilidad rogándole que prosiga, y así lo hace. Estrecha a Relena permitiéndole sentir a esta el tranquilo latir de su loco corazón, latir que clama por ella.... por su cariño.

No pierde tiempo, la eleva ligeramente en el aire para dejarla sentarse poco a poco sobre él, sobre su miembro aun erecto, haciéndola bajar pausadamente sobre este. Con cada roce, con cada centímetro que logra ingresar en ella y en cada suspiro y gemido que ambos dejan salir producto de las ansias, siente que ya no puede alejarse nunca más de esta mujer.

Así, ajusta las fuertes manos a la pequeña cintura de la chica; es que su figura le encanta.

Heero ha ingresado más de la mitad de su hombría en la cavidad femenina que, gustosa, lo recibe con pequeñas contracciones que lo hacen gozar.

Durante el lapso de espera para entrar en totalidad, se enfoca en aquellos pequeños pechos; la verdad es que resaltan lo suficiente como para que pasen desapercibidos por el amante masculino. Con tal delicadeza, al grado de apenas hacerle sentir sus caricias, Yuy besa insistente los senos de Relena, aprisionando con los labios uno de los, levemente rosados, pezones que lo llaman a proseguir; succionándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente, lo libera de aquel pequeño dolor acompañado de placer. Después de unos cuantos minutos y de hacer cosas mil que le provocaran placer a su mujer.

Estuvo clavado en el frágil cuerpo femenino por largo rato; paciente, provocándole choques eléctricos a la joven, logrando que la chica se llenase y desbordara de mil sensaciones que iban desde el dolor y la ansiedad, hasta la felicidad producida por la placentera situación. Esto sin mencionar la tranquilidad de al fin tener el tan preciado amor del joven.

Por ello, Relena se colapsó sobre el atlético cuerpo juvenil de Heero, en medio de un sin fin de sensaciones hermosas y tan esperadas que solo Yuy provocaba en ella.

Relena pronunció el nombre de su amado en un tono cariñoso y ligeramente prolongado. Respirando apresurada, esperó y permitió a que el soldado llegase a la cima del acto sexual dentro de ella. Relena Darlian era invadida por un nuevo orgasmo por lo que, intranquila por la prolongada sensación, abrazó fuertemente a su pareja al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a llorar de placer y felicidad.

No importaba la razón; ver el hermoso rostro de la joven bañado en lagrimas no era del agrado del muchacho. Liberando un tierno beso en la mejilla de la mujer, probó el doloroso sabor del agua salada que ella derramaba por él, siempre por él. Ya estaba harto de aquello; de si mismo.

¿Cuántas veces la joven se había interpuesto entre él y los ataques de los enemigos?: ya había perdido la cuenta. Lo cierto es que Relena sufría mucho por su causa; por voluntad propia tomaba el papel de escudo humano, eso sin mencionar el mar de lagrimas que la chica derramó sin cesar por Yuy.

Y no conforme con eso, Heero tuvo el descaro de poseerla, de tocar ese cuerpo femenil a su entero gusto con sus manos manchadas de sangre.

* Perdóname.... no te merezco. *

Y se disculpó por ello. Aunque realmente sentía no tener justificación alguna.

La mujer lo miro sin entender; qué era lo que debía perdonar?. Su amante la miro por largo rato sin pronunciar palabra; finalmente le explicó su sentir y recalcó el hecho de que, como asesino, no merecía tener el amor que ella le profesaba.

Relena, que estaba recostada sobre el chico, besó tranquilamente la frente del confundido joven mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la preocupación y ternura que a veces salían a relucir por parte del soldado.

* No digas eso, yo... nunca permitiré que me toque un hombre que no seas tu. Porque... contigo soy feliz. Entiendes?.*

El joven parecía sorprendido; no sabía si lo que hacia su chica era por pura necedad o por sus sinceros sentimientos.

La chica no tardó en dejarse vencer por el sueño nuevamente; quedando entre los brazos de la única persona que sabía como amarla.

* ¡ Amarla !... es verdad. *

Las respuestas parecían haber llegado al joven después de observar por largo rato el inocente rostro de la chica. Sintió, por vez primera, el latir de su loco corazón; como sus mejillas se encendieron en rojo, los infinitos deseos de besar a la mujer y abrasarla más fuerte. ¡ Por fin lo entendía !; o era solo que no se había dado cuenta?.

* .... Misión.... aceptada.*

Las palabras que mencionara Heero eran la respuesta a una misión...la de mayor prioridad de ahora en adelante; pero no era una referente a la guerra. Esta misión se refería a la primera orden que le dictaba su propio corazón; orden que, gustoso, llevaría a cabo así se le fuera la vida en el intento.

Tantos cambios positivos en él, un ser humano sin sentimientos o emociones, gracias a una sola mujer.... gracias a Relena.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El primer lemon de Gundam Wing que realizo; creo que también es de los primeros en español.

Lo confieso: ADORO a esta pareja.

Por si acaso quedo duda: La misión que acepta Heero es amar y proteger a Relena, todo dictado por su propio corazón

¿Por qué?, pues porque el siempre anda aceptando las ordenes de otros para completar misiones, me pareció que si debía ejercer ordenes, esas debían ser las de su propio corazón.

Totalizado el 21 de Agosto de 2002.

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

**La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**NO**** escribo:**

**1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.**

**2. Fanfictions a petición.**

**3. Crossover.**

4. No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.


End file.
